pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Jill's Joy Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png|Fluttershy as Jill's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Bill's Disgust Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Bill's Fear Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Meg Benson ID.png|Benson as Dream Director Howard DeVille.png|Howard DeVille as Jangles the Clown (Human) Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Jordan NEW Spongebob squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jordan's Joy Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Dale.jpg|Dale as Jordan's Disgust Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Jordan's Fear Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Cool Girl's Anger The Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Teacher's Anger Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as The Pizza Girl's Joy Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness FlameDisco 1.png|Disco Bear as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic1955 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG